The Kings of Chaos
by Tcash2x4
Summary: About a baby that inherited the powers of Gregor will he become a King of Chaos or a Guardian of Peace?


Crescent

I was loaded onto the net."Why do we need to get this again?"I asked my operator.

"So I don't fail my tech project."He yawned,"Now keep searching.I'll see if I can upgrade your radar capabilities.I looked over the edge of the half deteriorated road.

"You do have that jetpack chip ready right?"

"Give me a sec."He said,"Alright all set."I yawned before jumping from platform to platform.I continued along until I began to pick up something on my radar.

"I got know you don't have to be the perfect student."I said,"I mean tomorrow's our first day how did you even find out about this project."

"I went on a tour of the school and saw it on the board."

"I know you feel bad but all mom asked was to not get into any fights."I said,I finally reached the thing on the radar."I got the whatever this thing we go to bed now?"I said, yawning.

"You get so lazy after 11 o'clock its not even funny."He said,"Crimson Jack out."I was transported into my Pet.

"Night."I said,Turning myself off.

The next morning after his breakfast we went to ACDC High."Man I can't wait to meet everyone!"I said excited and full of energy.

"Maybe I should make you a night owl as well as a morning bird."

"Do you think there will be any strong Navis here!Can we have a Netbattle after lunch?!"

"Maybe I should make you completely silent until 9 in the morning."I ignored his bluffs.

"I hope everyone's customized and there are cute Navis to talk to and we can mingle in a school mainframe instead of just being trapped in a desk.I hate that."

"I'll send you a link to the cute one's Pet just be quiet for a minute."I sat in the chair in my Pet and waited for one minute to link appeared.I entered it in and waited to see if she accepted my request.I waited a few seconds before resending it and adding a picture of a begging puppy."Don't rush her you are some random person she doesn't know."

"Please if you add a begging puppy to a request the ladies just can't deny it."I said,the link opened."Maybe you should try it sometimes."I entered the unknown Navis pet.I looked my vision went completely black.

"You guess wrong and your a goner."I realized she had her hand over my eyes.

"Lets see who's the only person who does this to me?Roll!"I spun around to see her."You still rocking that helmet I see."I tapped it in a rythmic beat.

"And you still attach puppy images to your requests."She flicked my forehead."I missed you and your lil puppy ears."She said, scratching just behind them.

"Why is it you know exactly where to scratch me?"I said,"Did you like scan me when we first met or something?"

"No I just know you that well."She rubbed my stomach."Isn't that right Wuffie?"IMy tail started wagging.

"Roll stop I don't want to go into pet mode!"I said.I tickled burst out into laughter.I stopped and laid down on her bed.

"You know I love that your different from the only Navi I know who doesn't wear full body armor."She sat down cross-legged on my chest."And you have a lot of cool little features."

"You mean pet mode."I said,I looked into her emerald green eyes.

"Maybe?"She giggled."I do love that mode."

"And I think your the only Navi I know with a Healing program."I said."I also know that you have a HUGE crush on that guy you talk about so much."She got enraged.

"I am not even going to talk about that jerk!"She shouted in rage.

"Oh wow."I said,I sat up and held her close to me."So you don't want to talk about it huh?"

"NO!"

"Alright."I said,"I can understand that."I kissed her hand."Sooo...?Do you want me to beat him up?"

"Yes!"She said,I could see a fire burning in her eyes.

I cracked my knuckles."Good becuase I would have done it 't worry I won't delete as long as he doesn't mess up my ears anyways."She opened up a link to his Pet.I followed after her.I saw a trio of guys in here."Umm...Which one of you is known as Megaman?"I saw the blue one look up at the sound of his name.

I closed the space between us in an instant.I slammed his head into the ground. I delivered lightning fast punches to his face.I delivered one final ground breaking blow to his would have coughed up blood if he was human.I left him a full energy subchip. "Well lets go Roll."I said,She took a second but she left with me back to her Pet."Now that didn't make you feel any better did it?"

"Now I feel guilty is he gonna be okay?"She looked at me she was on the verge of tears.

I sighed,"Of course...Not he's gonna be injured for awhile unless you heal him of course."She got up and created the link."Winning 63,718 losing zero."I returned to my Pet."I think I might take a nap."

"Well if that means a few hours without your constant yapping then nap away."

I closed my eyes.

I believe he has the strength we require.

Yes he took out the so called hero in seconds and without any assistance from his operator what so ever.

But how would we ever manage to subdue someone with of strength.

We don't we subdue the one he cares about and he'll give chase we just need something to hold him for a few short by that time it will be far to we will ressurect our master or die trying!

My eyes snapped open"Roll don't do that."I looked up to see her and Megaman.I rubbed my ears."Jeez."

"Aren't you a morning person?"Roll asked eyes were slightly pink.

"And why did you invite a male into my territory?"I said,my eyes beginning to turn red.I growled.

"Oh forgot we should meet inside of the school's lobby."She pushed Megaman through a link I followed after them."Is this better."

"Yup."I smiled,"Why is the hub so empty?"I said looking around to see no one around.

"No one really uses the hub since they kinda need us Navis to help them get work done."Roll said,"So its usaully empty like-"Suddenly there was a blade at Roll's neck and a dark navi standing behind her.I moved in and ripped his arm off and stabbed the blade it wielded into his skull deleting him instantly.

"No one touches my sis and gets away with it."I said.

"Wuffie."She jumped into my arms trembling.

"Just come with us and your friends can leave."I looked up to see we were completely had to be hundreds of them.

I looked her in the eyes they were telling me 'no please don't.' I gave her a kiss on the cheek."I'll see you soon."I turned to the crowd."Fine let them through."They made a clear path to the way out.I turned to Megaman,"I'm sorry about earlier but I need you to make sure Roll doesn't come looking for me.I will come back on my own."I turned away as they left and was knocked out from behind.

Three months had passed since I had last seen Wuffie."Roll?Are you okay?"I turned to see Maylu.I shook my head.

"Its been three months Maylu and we don't even have a clue to where he could be."I put my face down in my pillow,"And its all my fault."

"Thats not true Roll he wouldn't want you thinking this would want you to keep believing in him."

"Goodnight Maylu." I turned away from my operator.

We did not account for this his spirit is still to strong for the master to completely take control.

But the master will not give up until he takes this body he has waited to long for such an opportunity.

Hush fools look the master may break through at long last. A large spirit seeped into my body and a small piece of it was expelled and vanished. Yes our Lord has finally risen!

What a joyous day this is!

Lord Gregor what shall you have your loyal servants do.

I laughed."You are mistaken Lord Gregor no longer possed the power to return to he did was pass his power down to a worthy adversary."I to my feet."Now I am leaving I suggest you all work become servants of god."I broke through the barrier that had been holding me down for those long months.I jumped from road to road back up to the net.I created a link to Roll's Pet.I saw her sleeping on her bed.I sat down on the bed next to her.I left her a message that she would open in the morning.I curled up on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up before Roll to watch her reaction to my woke up and noticed the file hovering over opened it and read the words that floated in the was a very short three worded message.'I'm Still Winning '. She jumped out of bed and began shouting at her operator to wake up."We need to find him now!"I sneaked up behind saw me sneaking up and I put my finger to my mouth to signal her to be quite."Do you know where he might go?"I hugged her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I think he would come to you wouldn't he?"Maylu said,smiling."I'm going back to bed since its a Saturday."She set us on mute and rolled over in her bed before getting in a comforTable position.

Roll turned around to me."Where have you been?"She had her face buried in my chest."I have been worried sick."

"I'm sorry for worrying you."I felt her rub my ears.

"If I wasn't there you would have been able to fight them."

"Don't say that."I said,"I made that choice by myself I knew the risk besides."I smiled,"I'm still alive right."

"I want you to come with me."She said it like it was for my own good."We can go for a walk in the Scilab."

"Uhh...I don't like the sound of like your taking me to the vet."I said.

"Your not afraid are you?"She ran her fingers through my hair.

"I don't do scared."My chest puffed out.

"Good could you carry me there?"I let her climb onto my back.I ran through the net I got to the cyberstation."Do you have a ticket?"

"Nope."I dashed over the cyberrails.I reached the Scilab in a few seconds."So where are we going?"I said beginning to walk on the road.

"We are going to the examination room."I looked at her."What?"

"This is my first time here so I don't know where to go anymore."I got off my back and dragged me after her.

"So that was our walk and this is the vet you were afraid of."She brought me into a lab," could you please take a look at him?"

"Is this him?"I saw a brown haired man looking down on me."Well then I'll start right away."

"Now just enter Stand-By Wuffie I won't leave you here."She held onto my hand.I took a deep sigh before entering Stand by.

I was reactivated and I saw Roll staring at me curiosly."I never understood why your operator designed you like this."She flicked my ear."So how long were you going to hide this from me?"I sighed.

"As long as possible."I said looking down at my bare knocked on my head.

"I hate it when you keep secrets from me."My ear twitched,"And I guess thats your que."

"Roll theres danger in CyberCity."I got up."I've got to help."

"Fine but you better not get hurt."She said.

"If I do I know I'll have you to heal me."I smiled.

I dashed off onto the Cyberroads.I could see explosions going off all over the city.I sensed a vaguely familiar signature and met up with it."Sup Megaman."My nails turned into claws as I saw a blast speeding towards us.I sliced it in two.

"Its been a long time don't you think Number 3."I looked up to see a robed man standing on a roof over looking us,"I don't suppose you'd like to rejoin us?"

"Never!"I growled.

"Everyone says that I'm the loose cannon but look at ran away all because you injured one insignificant girl."

"Shut up!"I closed in on him. He jumped back and headed off to another building. I continued to pursue after him but he kept jumping to different buildings. "You always were the cowardly one!" I shouted after him.

I jumped off the building and walked away. "Hey where are you going!?"""

"I don't have time for games! Come fight me when tour serious!" I continued on the cyber path.

Megaman and Protoman were close behind me. "Are you sure about this? "

"He already knows he doesn't have enough strength to even attempt to take me on. " I said, I continued to Roll's Hp.

She hugged all of us." I thought you were going to do something stupid. "

"I just wanted to see you one last time that's all." I knocked them all out. I created an egg and placed it on Roll's stomach, it cracked just a little bit. I transferred Gregor's power into it and then I left.


End file.
